


Playing with Poison

by ThisFandomIsntDead



Series: Tim Drake is Done with Everyones Sh*t [2]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Red Robin (Comics)
Genre: Hinted at Ra's/Tim Content, Hurt No Comfort, Poor Tim Drake, Tim Drake Needs a Hug, Tim Drake-centric, Tim is Seventeen, Tim is not in a good mental health space
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-19
Updated: 2020-01-19
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:22:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22315522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThisFandomIsntDead/pseuds/ThisFandomIsntDead
Summary: Tim plays with Ra's.But he only plays with him through someone else.
Series: Tim Drake is Done with Everyones Sh*t [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1577569
Comments: 11
Kudos: 200





	Playing with Poison

He had made his peace. The raging fire had yet to be quelled inside of him, but that whispering voice of his friends made him think he was taking it to far. Well maybe he was but he still wanted to teach everyone a lesson of not ignoring him or treating him like a doormat. Either way he thought this plan was pretty solid, and maybe borderline supervillain but that's just how he was rolling it at the moment.

Tim had set up the batcave computer system to completely wipe everything he had done on it and turns out five years of updates and cases gone made it crash and error four-oh-four out. He didn't mean to make it literally unusable but it was too late now and he was still pissed, Oracle could fix it if Dick could stop treating her like a toy and actually have a feelings jam with her for once. 

_Goodluck with that one Dick._

Tim pulled on the backpack that had his extra suits and some extra tools and threw his leg over his bike before sliding the helmet on and taking off.

  
  


He counted the minutes as he left, down to the second. Maybe it was all the fun times in the past when Dick had actually been a big brother to him that made him still in a small part of his brain just _hope_ that Dick would call and try to apologize.

Shaking his head and pulling harder down on the throttle he sped up and zoomed through the city he passed by many places where he could almost see the past happening before him, bank robbers, thieves, some supervillains. It wasn't until he saw the train pass by did he shake out of the reminiscing and his blood boil again.

Was he _that easy_? Just a fucking toy to throw away when bored?

He swore if he grit his teeth any tighter they would crack and he refused to cry while going double the speed limit.

This was the last day anyone saw Tim Drake or Red Robin.

The day of his seventeenth birthday.

No calls were made, no trail was ever discovered. The only thing they found was a simple quick pass of a camera out of city limits and then _nothing_. As if he disappeared out of thin air.

…

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


The physical pain was nothing new to him. If this guy thought he would break to physical pain he had another thing coming. Blood collected in his mouth and he turned his head and spat it out to the side before looking up at the man who had been torturing him for the past week.

"Are we done? I have a schedule to keep."

The other man looked him in the eye and by how his right index finger twitched, Tim could tell he was surprised Tim had no emotions visibly showing after a week of pain. Only Tim knew he would have had better luck trying his hand at mental torture but Tim had a feeling this was a physical checkup courtesy of the Demons Head himself.

He probably wanted to make sure Tim would be able to handle anything that got thrown at him, and he had passed with flying colors.

Tim hadn't felt anything besides a vacuum inside of him since that day at the cave. He had kept up with Gotham through his private network that Barbra had never been able to find, and he could see the panic that everyone had felt because of the downed systems that he was forgotten about until a month later.

They had only searched for a day before they saw the surveillance video on the cities edge and then they had pulled a full stop and turned a blind eye to his disappearance.

He wasn't even mad at this point, he hadn't even expected them to search beyond the cave that told him he'd packed his shit and left.

Oh how Tim would enjoy his plans to the fullest once R'as gave him the seal of approval.

A sickening grin, one that only came from someone who had lost more than just his hope spread across his face as he looked at the man before him.

"A week, that is all Master told us to keep you for."

His bonds fell off his limbs at those words before he stood, slightly shaky but not enough to affect how he walked.

"I'll take my leave then."

Silently walking across the floor and out the opened door he knew his plans were connecting now, they were solidifying before him and it felt so good for them to do so.

Now all he had to do was send Bruce back from the holding cell to the family. Well he says holding cell, but it was a private medical room where Bruce was in a coma after sustaining injuries before his jump back into the current time.

Tim had wanted to make sure the man was safe to ship back to Gotham because he knew the man would try to force his broken body back into the suit even when told not to.

Shaking his head he made plans to finally send Bruce back.

  
  


…

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Watching the original Robin become Batman made something in Tim's body feel slimy, he didn't know why but it was a gross feeling and he knew it would only go away once he saw Bruce fly in the night again. 

As much as he hated Dick, the man didn't fit into the Batman skin at all. It was like watching a shapeshifter try to play a role they had never signed up for and wanted to wing it to see how far they got.

Tapping a single finger on the wooden armrest he stared at the screen, visibly angry not that he knew at that moment.

"My my detective how _green_ of envy you look."

The Demons Head spoke and silently walked over like a wisp and curled a finger into Tim's hair. Tim had no reaction minus curling his fingers around the armrest and digging his nails into the soft wood.

Ra's thought this whole thing was because of Damian and only Damian, but his grandson was only part of the issue, a small thread to be clipped and melted back into place.

Icy blue eyes ringed in green turned towards R'as with not much emotion but enough to make the older pause and remove his hand from Tim's hair.

"I hope you know if he pisses me off anymore I'm killing him, sadly you'll have to find another body to take."

Tim's voice was even and R'as simply chuckled.

"I guess that means I'll just have to take yours then _detective_." 

Tim felt that slimy feeling cross his body again except worse, like an actual danger. With smoothe movements Tim tilted his head back and looked at R'as with eyes of unknown and the things he saw in the elders eyes he would never speak of.

An old hand reached around and stroked Tim's neck, a nail tracing his adam's apple before dipping into the collar of his shirt.

" _But that would be a waste."_

Ra's purred and chuckled.

Tim could only stay in character and answer how said character would answer.

" _Then don't waste me."_

_Tim was his mother's son, poison and controlling men to bring them to their knees._ **_Not even R'as was exempt from this._ **

**Author's Note:**

> So yeah I hope I heavily hinted at:
> 
> A. Tim Drake has had his Lazarus pit bath fun  
> And  
> B. He has fucked and is fucking Ra's but hes using him to get what he wants so it's not really a relationship.
> 
> The thing with Ra's is quite literally to ONLY FURTHER HIS GOALS and it also sort of just happened and theres never gonna be full smut or more then just Ra's creepin' on smol bean 17 year old Timmy because Ra's likes em smart.
> 
> Also Tim doesn't really want to kill Damian he just wants him to suffer, preferably alone where he can suffer.
> 
> Let me know if you guys have questions, I'm down to answer them as long as they dont get SUPER plot heavy cuz this is literally just me with a 200 word very vague outline of a alternate universe.


End file.
